


Picture on the Wall

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Monk - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The picture on the wall is slightly crooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written many years ago, when the series was just starting.

The picture on the wall is slightly crooked. Not very crooked, only by a few degrees. Chances are, if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't notice.

I will not adjust the picture.

If I adjust the picture, I am still unstable. If I am still unstable, I will not be allowed back on the force. If I am not allowed back on the force, I will not be able to find and arrest Trudy's killer. If I can't find Trudy's killer, I will always be unstable. And if I am always unstable, I will never stop adjusting pictures. And so it goes on. An endless circle. If I ever want to get back on the force, if I ever want to find Trudy's killer, if I ever want to be stable, I need to break it somewhere.

So I won't adjust the picture. I have to start somewhere. I won't adjust the picture.

The picture is crooked. But I won't adjust it.

The picture is crooked. But I won't adjust it.

The picture is crooked.

I won't adjust it. It doesn't matter that the picture is crooked. I won't adjust it.

The picture is crooked.

I adjust the picture.


End file.
